


What You Think of Me

by MMRichter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Gems are more than just their 'purpose', Genius Bruiser, Gift Giving, Hidden Talents, Jasper Redemption (Steven Universe), Jasper doesn't get enough credit, New Relationship, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, post-redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:40:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter
Summary: Jasper sometimes doesn't get enough credit, but one gem never fails to see her. Jasper wants to give this lovely gem something special.





	What You Think of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Often, Jasper gets characterized as loud, brash, and reckless, including by me. But, I was recently going back over Jasper's episodes, and realized that idea is not really true. Jasper is actually quite smart and methodical and shows restraint/discretion multiple times. This fic was inspired by that disconnect and the idea that Jasper probably gets that misconception just as much in-universe. 
> 
> Fair warning: this fic is shameless, unapologetic, pure distilled sugar. Reading something serious afterward to even out, or reading this after something dark is recommended
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I really hope you like it.

“We’re here for the chess tournament: one participant and her cheering squad.” Steven announced.

The boardwalk volunteer looked up from her table, and her eyes went right to Connie. “Ah, you’re just in time. You must be Jasper Rose.”

“That’s us but, actually, this is Jasper.” Connie motioned to the tallest of their group, also consisting of her, Steven, Garnet, and Pearl.

The volunteer looked up and gaped at this impressively large ‘woman’. “You’re … Jasper Rose?”

“Yes.”

“And you’re here … to play chess?”

“ _Yes_ …” Jasper hissed through her teeth.

She knew that tone and the insinuations that went with it; she’d heard it for most of her life. On Homeworld, it was due to her being a Beta soldier from Earth, the most well-known failed colony in gem history. Meanwhile, here on Earth itself, it stemmed from her being big, tall, and muscular. It even extended to simple things: often simply because she preferred not to speak to most people, a lot of them assumed she couldn’t speak or even that she couldn’t understand them. If she was handed something or given a task, Jasper would take a few moments before starting, and often whatever it was would be taken away or reached for again. The comments afterward revealed that many thought she was incapable or even ignorant of the task asked of her. No one seemed to realize she did understand and was parsing her strength so she didn’t obliterate what was in her hands.

The Crystal Gems were even guilty of this at times. Working with Peridot often came with Jasper noticing an odd quirk in whatever mechanism was getting worked on and pointing this out. Peridot rarely believed her the first time, only to check it and see the quartz was indeed correct. Jasper received the same skepticism when she engaged in yoga with Connie. This started as just meditation with the smart human girl as a way to control her lingering corruption, but it soon turned into full yoga when Jasper found it helped her relax and concentrate. Eventually, she and Connie decided to attend class with Connie’s mother Priyanka.

“O-Oh?” Priyanka stammered upon seeing and looking up at Jasper, “She’s … your yoga partner?”

“Yeah, Mom, she’s really good.”

“Well, I’ll trust you, Connie…” Priyanka then turned to the horned quartz. “Jasper, if you need to stop or rest, feel free to do so. This is a fairly advanced class, so it could be quite difficult for someone of your … physique and stature.”

Jasper started to protest, but Connie spoke for her. “Oh, don’t worry, Mom. Jasper’s got this covered.”

Jasper entered the class beset by skeptical looks and whispers from the other humans … and then proceeded to boggle their minds with her flexibility.

Then, there was chess. Jasper had started playing the others on a whim … and quickly proved nigh unbeatable, to the others’ surprise. Jasper didn’t understand why it caught them off-guard: the game was simple troop movements on a limited battlefield, and Jasper was a military leader before this. The quartz had played and bested them all multiple times by now, even giving Pearl and Peridot fits. That, and thanks to copious encouragement from Steven, Connie, and Garnet, was the reason they had come to the boardwalk for this tournament. 

With the others beside her, Jasper entered the tournament area. The whispers and looks at her started as usual, and the quartz started to visibly bristle. Suddenly, delicate fingers and cool hands glided over her arm, belonging to the only one who had never underestimated her; Jasper looked down at the smiling Pearl, the lithe gems arms twinned around the quartz’s.

Pearl said softly and sweetly, “Don’t worry about them. You’ll show them soon enough. Won’t you?”

Jasper replied just as sweetly, “You know I will. Will you watch me?”

“You know I will.”

The quartz leaned down, and the two gems shared a brief kiss. CLINK! Their two gems lightly tapped, causing Pearl to wriggle her shoulders in delight and Jasper to smile… 

Jasper proceeded to win all the way into the finals. Her final opponent was an older male with a haughty air about him, like the worst Agate but not at all impressive.

“Looks like the competition is slipping this time around.” The human male commented, seeming to think he was being diplomatic, “Well, don’t worry, my dear; this won’t be too painful or drawn out.””

Jasper was certain if she allowed herself to roll her eyes, they would come right out of her head… 12 minutes into the match, Jasper moved her Knight into place. The man moved his King back. Jasper moved her Queen into position. The man made a move, not realizing it was now irrelevant. Jasper moved her Bishop into position.

“Checkmate.” The quartz declared with a nonchalant rumble.

There was smattering of gasps and other noises of disbelief. Her opponent tried to protest despite his undeniable defeat. Jasper just looked at her group and focused on Pearl smiling back at her with pride and awe.

 

\---XX--- 

 

Pearl was actively looking for things to do. With a whole host of new gems to welcome and new additions to the temple, there were a surplus of ways to stay busy … and yet Pearl was failing to keep herself distracted. Honestly, she was just waiting for Jasper to come back. It was only a short time ago the two became a couple and an even shorter time since they told their fellow Crystal Gems. Pearl realized she should be catching up on all the tasks she’d been neglecting since then … but right now she only wanted her strong, gorgeous quartz’s arms around her.

The warp pad flared to life, Jasper appeared and stepped down. The quartz saw Pearl, her eyes lighting up, and smiled. Pearl had to keep herself from dropping the plates in her hands and leaping over onto her.

“Hey, cutie.” Jasper casually said as she walked into the house. “How’s it going, here all by yourself?”

“Better, now that you’re back.”

Jasper sat down in her ‘designated’ spot on the floor next to the couch. Pearl very quickly finished her chore, flitted over, and sat in Jasper’s lap, the quartz naturally cradling her arms around her. Wrapped in her paramour’s clutch, Pearl luxuriated in Jasper’s warmth, her soft plush skin over firm muscle, her crackling and earthy scent like air right before a rainstorm, Pearl’s Jasper…

“I certainly hope you’re done running off for the day.” Pearl said, looking up at her lover.

“Mm, maybe one more time before it gets dark.”

Pearl feigned irritation. “Oh, this special project of yours… Do you have any idea as to when you’ll be finished?”

“I’m getting close. But I promise you, when it’s done, you’ll be the first one I tell.”

“Then, I look forward to seeing it, especially you’ve been working so hard on it.”

“You know… I’m kinda surprised you’re not more suspicious.”

“Why? Why wouldn’t I trust you?”

“I mean, I disappear randomly, usually without a word. I’m gone for long stretches at a time. I come back at all different times. I don’t think I’ve told you much about what I’m doing… You don’t think I’m off plotting and scheming and preparing some kind of coup or something else sinister?”

“Well, you’re certainly smart and capable enough to attempt that. Still…” Pearl reached up and gently caressed Jasper’s cheek with the back of her hand. Jasper’s eyes flickered closed for a moment and she leaned into the touch so sweetly Pearl’s heart skipped a beat. “If you stay, you know there are so many more wonderful things for you with us … and with me.”

“You got me there.” A long lovely, peaceful silence grew between them. Jasper finally said, “Pearl? Could you stand up for me please?”

“Mmm…” Pearl stood up and faced Jasper, and Jasper took Pearl’s hands into her own.

“I just want to look at you, just for a minute.”

“Take all the time you need.”

Jasper observed Pearl’s hands laid lovingly in her own, delicate and pristine white on thick and deep read-and-orange. The quartz then lowered her forehead to the backs of Pearl’s hands, minding her still-new horns all the while. Pearl had read about gestures like this on Earth that, while Jasper almost definitely didn’t know them, she was giving for the same reason. It was something like a bow, like a gesture from a knight to the royalty they serve. Jasper was only now getting her confidence back with help from all the Crystal Gems old and new, but this sign was a healthier type of humility. Along with that, this was a sign of respect and appreciation, and it never ceased to touch Pearl that Jasper offered this to her.

Jasper lightly kissed Pearl’s fingers and hands as Pearl felt color blooming on her cheeks. Jasper reached up and tenderly cradled Pearl’s face in her hands, Pearl putting her hands over Jasper’s in response. They gazed into each other’s eyes, Jasper gently tracing her thumbs over Pearl’s cheeks, a soft smile on her face. Jasper was never one to hide her emotions and they could all be seen in her expressive eyes: a verve and vibrancy that she’d just regained, an ease and peace, warmth and affection, all of it for Pearl. Most striking however was the presence of almost reverence in Jasper’s look.

Pearl wasn’t holding back any longer; she leaned down and kissed her, and all the same passion and feeling she showed before came out when Jasper kissed her back. A loving moment later, the two separated … but didn’t pull back. The couple stayed close, nuzzling and lightly kissing each other. CLINK! Their gems lightly tapped, making them both giggle as their forms shimmered.

“I’m not going anywhere else today.” Jasper revised, still slightly breathless.

“Then, you’ll stay with me?”

“I’m all yours.”

\---XX--- 

“Pearl? I have something I want to show you.”

That was what Jasper said to her in front of the others in the temple moments earlier. At first, she thought nothing of letting the others come along as well, as there was no reason for her to be ashamed. Now, she was leading Pearl, Steven, Amethyst, Garnet, Peridot, and Bismuth onto the Warp Pad, and a sudden wave of anxiety was washing over her as it flared into activation. Jasper nevertheless led the group to Pink Diamond/Rose Quartz’s personal fountain. The overgrowth long cleared away, it was breathtaking every time: the fluttering trees of pink flowers, pristine statues, and gently flowing healing water.

Jasper led them toward the once-empty spot she’d found some time ago, her nervousness building, whispers of confusion and suspicion starting behind her with Steven expressing again his trust in the quartz. Jasper looked to the gem closest to her and was rewarded by Pearl looking up at her with a beaming smile. So many questions swirled and poked at Jasper as they got close: what would she think of it? What would it mean? What would it mean to Pearl and what would she think it means? Pearl’s opinion was of course the most important but also the most terrifying. Soon, they came upon something large under a sheet, and Jasper turned to the others as she stood next to the covered structure.

Jasper spoke with as much boldness and sincerity as she could muster. “Pearl… Being with you has been a dream I never knew I had. You’ve been so good to me and done so much. I really wanted to do something for you or give you something special. I didn’t know what for a long time, but then Steven suggested I make you something so that’s what I did.” Jasper took hold of the sheet and realized her hands were slightly trembling. “Now, fair warning: I’ve never made something this scale before, and I was a little out of practice doing this… I just wanted it to show you just how I feel whenever I look at you, that it shows you the way I see you. I hope, on everything, that you like it.”

Jasper whipped the sheet away. A chorus of gasps, whistles, oohs and aahs followed upon seeing what was unveiled: It was a large sculpture of Pearl, as large as the surrounding Rose Quartz sculptures but with much more detail. Perfectly proportioned and its surface smoothed pristine, the likeness was lovingly recreated, from the way Pearl’s feet turned to her hand and finger position to the smile on her face. Pearl stood staring up at it in silent awe…

 

“Jasper, you … made this?” Peridot asked, incredulous, “Sculpted it out of the rock?! When? How?”

Jasper groaned with exasperation. “Ugh, why is everyone so shocked that I have different talents? I thought ‘gems are more than their intended role’ was our whole deal?”

Garnet spoke up quickly, “You’re right, Jasper. We’re sorry. This is beautiful.”

Bismuth added, looking closer at the sculpture, “Yeah, this is impressive. It’s structurally sound, well-reinforced, you worked in all the detail without threatening its stability… I don’t think anyone could do better than this.”

Amethyst teased her fellow quartz, half-laughing, “Dude, I thought you two were just fooling around … but you got it bad.”

“Well, yeah. It’s kind of why I’m not hiding it.”

It was nice to have the others' approval, but Jasper was mostly concerned with one gem … and she was still silent. Pearl was still looking at the statue in disbelief, from the blissful smile on her replica’s face to the flawlessness in her stature and all the lovely throughout it. It was not only beautiful but more breathtaking than Pearl even thought of herself. She realized clearly that a sculpture of this care and devotion was reserved for Diamonds, and Pearl looked positively divine in it. The sweetest ache and a bloom of heat grew in Pearl’s chest as the beginnings of tears squeezed her sinuses and prickled at her eyes.

Meanwhile, Jasper was in the middle of explaining. “I just used a normal chisel and hammer and my bare hands. I used Peridot’s laser etcher a couple of times but only on little things.”

“This is what you needed it for?” Peridot exclaimed, “That’s actually much more reasonable than I speculated.”

“Jasper?” Pearl finally spoke, stopping everyone to look at her. “How did you think of this … likeness of me? Did you take photos or something?”

“Pictures and videos didn’t really work for me for some reason. No, I just tried to … remember everything I love about you. I just had … to look at you.”

The admission moved several ideas in Pearl’s mind into alignment. This was the result for Jasper’s more thorough affection; the quartz was taking in every detail of Pearl she could. She then carved and sculpted this lovely effigy of her from memory of sight and touch. More than the impressive skill and talent that would take, Pearl was rightfully moved Jasper had that amount thought and commitment to her, the quartz’s affection evident in her work.

Pearl could barely form her words, letting out in a hush, “Is this how you see me?”

“Yes. I mean…” Jasper got a sudden unbearable itch around her horns, something that only came back when she thought something bad might be coming. “You’re so incredible, and you’ve done so much for me. You never gave up on me even when I couldn’t get a grip or was screwing up or breaking down.” Pearl turned and approached, her expression still unseen. Jasper continued, her uncertainty only deepening, “If it’s too much or if you don’t like it, I could get you something different or do something el—”

Pearl placed a single finger over Jasper’s lips to shush her then pulled her close for a long deep kiss. Pearl twined her hands into Jasper’s hair to keep her lover embraced, and, as Jasper slid her hands around Pearl’s waist, the kiss brought the quartz to her knees. Neither noticed as Garnet shooed the others and herself away from the immediate area. When the couple finally separated, Jasper was seeing stars and had to take a moment before she could form coherent words.

Still reeling and breathless, Jasper slurred out, “So you … like … it?” 

Pearl giggled. “I never imagined I would get something so magnificent. I don’t know how you could see me like this but thank you so much.”

“Well, it’s obvious to me why you’re so amazing. And you picked me even though I don’t deserve you.”

Pearl gave another kiss. CLINK! Their gems gently tapped together. “Oh, Jasper, don’t you know? You’re perfect.”

Jasper clutched her lover even closer as warmth bloomed in her chest. “Only because of you. Only because you’re perfect.”


End file.
